1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grills, and more particularly to grills that rotate food articles 180.degree. to expose opposite sides thereof to the heat source.
2. Prior Art
Cooking, specifically barbecuing, requires that the food is turned to expose both sides to the heat source. Normal cooking techniques such as using a fork are time consuming and the constant piercing of the food makes it lose its tenderness. Many ways to turn food without a fork have been devised.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,771 issued to James E. Williams shows one system that serves this purpose, but would not work as well for a barbecue grill because half the width of the grill goes below the horizontal. This system would have to be supported high from the heat source to make its rotation possible. Also, this system uses a motor to effect rotation, and therefore is only usable in proximity to a source of electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,152 issued to Michelangelo Desantis discloses a rotatable cooking device that flips the food by hand. Although this system does turn over without going much below its horizontal plane. This is accomplished by lifting the grill surface to a 90.degree. position, turning it over, then bringing it down to its horizontal position. Because of the way the device turns, grill users would have some difficulty using it. This system is awkward to use and only works well over an open flame like a camp fire.
All of the rotatable cooking devices mentioned in the prior art suffer from one or more or all the disadvantages stated below, these include:
A. Difficult to rotate a grill by hand;
B. The grill is too far from the heat source, causing a loss in cooking temperature.
C. Heat energy is expended too rapidly;
D. The grill is not able to adjust the height of the heat source; and
E. The lock on the grill does not adjust for the size of food articles.